Encerrados
by Once L
Summary: Estaban atrapados. Y si Yami no hacía nada, Joey... no, no quería pensarlo siquiera. - .Shonen Ai.


**Título: **Encerrados.

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes:** Yami, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Motou y Seto Kaiba.

**Género: **Amistad, General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Situado en Ciudad Batallas. Insinuación de Shonen Ai, algo de Joey/Yami & Seto/Yami.

**Para: **30 Vicios (LJ). **Tabla:** Ilusoria. **Tema: **25#. Cuatro Paredes.

**Resumen:** Estaban atrapados. Y si Yami no hacía nada, Joey... no, no quería pensarlo siquiera.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a _Kazuki Takahashi._

**02/02/10.**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Yugi o Yami, mejor dicho, no pudo reaccionar ante la advertencia de Joey.

"_¡No Yugi, no entres! ¡Es una tram...pa!"._

No, hasta que la puerta se cerró tras su espalda y terminó por encerrar a ambos en aquella especie de congelador.

Del otro lado de la asegurada puerta, se escuchaba un par de risas que acompañaban palabras como _"¡Por fin los hemos atrapado!"_ o _"¡Marik se pondrá muy feliz!"._

Porque en efecto, aquellos dos individuos que Yami sólo vio por breves instantes eran _Cazadores Raros_ y trabajaban bajo las órdenes del egipcio que iba tras su _Rompecabezas del Milenio_ y sus amigos, sólo para fastidiarlo y obligarlo a entregar su _Artículo del Milenio_...

... cosa que Marik estaba a punto de lograr, al ver a Joey en aquel sitio y aquellas condiciones minutos atrás.

Ahora, sólo se escuchaban las risas de aquellos tipos y un breve _"Los dejaremos ahí para que aprendan la lección" _hasta quedar el lugar en completo silencio. Uno, que no auguraba nada bueno cuando el Faraón reparó de nuevo en su amigo.

El rubio se veía pálido, temblaba a causa de la baja temperatura que hacía en el cubículo (sí, ahora que reparaba con más calma en el lugar confirmó que estaban encerrados en un congelador) y sus labios comenzaban a adoptar un tono azulado; no se veía y para _nada_ estaba bien. Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

- ¡Joey! –se acerca a él, y toma con cuidado su mano.- ¡Resiste! Vas a ver qué vas a estar bien.

- Lo s-siento, Yugi...

Con algo de dificultad el de ojos castaños esboza una sonrisa a modo de disculpas.

- Fue mi cul...culpa. No pude decirte que... era una trampa.

- Tranquilo. –le calma, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.- Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado aquí?

- No lo... no lo sé.

Su cuerpo tirita con más fuerza y sus dientes castañean sin parar. Lleva ya un rato en ese lugar que el frío, la baja temperatura que cubre su cuerpo le han hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Además, siente tanto sueño que quiere dormir aunque sea sólo cinco minutos.

- ¡Joey!

Yami lo toma de la chaqueta y lo mueve para que no se quede dormido. Si lo hace, eso empeorará su condición.

- Bas-Bastante. –responde al retomar el hilo de la conversación, sonriendo levemente al contarle cómo pasaron las cosas.- Un niño me dio una nota... decía que te viera aquí, así que vine pronto para no hacerte esperar. Sólo que... tú no estabas aquí, era una trampa... quise avisarte pero no pude. Lo... siento.

El egipcio esboza una leve sonrisa ante su reacción.

A él también le dieron una nota; por eso es que en vez de regresar a casa pese a que la noche ya había caído fue a verlo a él, y al llegar al lugar de encuentro, apartado y casi en ruinas, supo que algo andaba mal. No se equivocó cuando los _Cazadores Raros_ le dijeron que tenían a Joey cautivo y que sólo él lo podía salvar... claro, si es que aún lo encontraba con vida.

Por suerte lo había logrado... lo tenían en el sótano en la parte más recóndita y oscura de aquella antigua carnicería que era iluminada sólo por una desgastada bombilla que amenazaba con fundirse en cualquier momento. A Yami no le importó si había más trampas o si el lugar era seguro cuando a lo lejos, dentro de aquel cuarto que hasta hace poco identificó y con una tenue luz blanca vio a su amigo sentado en el suelo y parecía lastimado.

- Yugi... tengo mucho frío.

La voz del duelista lo trae de nuevo a la realidad, olvidándose de eso y centrándose de nuevo en él. El leve susurro proveniente de sus labios y verlo parpadear un par de veces hasta cerrarse por completo sus ojos lo preocupa de sobremanera. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se quita su chaqueta y la pone sobre su cuerpo para darle algo de calor, con la misma idea en mente se mantiene cerca prácticamente sobre sus piernas.

- No te duermas, Joey.

La palma de su mano va a parar sobre su mejilla, dándole leves golpecitos para mantener su atención. Un par de ojos castaños lo observan fijamente y algo le hace gracia porque se ríe por lo bajo.

- Qué extraño... –le dice con una sonrisita, sintiendo menos frío ahora que su amigo está cerca de él pero aún se siente entumecido.- Luces diferente Yugi...

- ¿Sí?

Yami le sigue la corriente.

- Será que... ¿tengo al Faraón ante mí?

Hay un leve silencio de parte del tricolor en el que se pregunta cómo es que lo ha notado o si sólo ha sido "casualidad" antes de asentir y contestar.

- Sí, has acertado.

- ¿Sí? –éste se sorprende más por su acierto al ser algo que dijo sin pensar, quizá por eso dice lo siguiente.- Bueno, tú también eres... bien parecido. Me gustas.

Por alguna razón ese "_Me gustas"_ hace que su corazón de un vuelco y se sonroje un poco pese a que sabe que el rubio sólo lo ha dicho como un _"Tú, el Espíritu del Rompecabezas también me agradas. Te considero también mi amigo" _o algo así por el estilo.

Y Joey continua con sus palabras.

- Gracias por... estar siempre con Yugi, Faraón.

Su frente termina contra el pecho de Yami, sosteniéndolo ahí el duelista mientras siente como su corazón late con más prisa. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Joey?

- Sólo... sólo déjame estar así un minuto. No me dormiré. –promete, aspirando el agradable aroma de su cuerpo y sintiendo el calor que éste desprende. Se siente tan bien, que podría dormirse pero no puede...

... se lo ha prometido al Faraón.

El antiguo gobernante de Egipto por su parte no sabe qué hacer; se siente un poco extraño y muy nervioso. Yugi, que es testigo de la escena le dice que está bien, que se relaje.

"_¿Y ahora qué hago, Yugi?"._

"_Tranquilo. Sólo no dejes que se duerma, pensaremos en algo para salir de aquí"._

"_De acuerdo"._

El enlace mental termina, y Yami baja su vista para ver esa mata de cabellos rubios mientras piensa en algo. No llega a ninguna conclusión al sentir el cuerpo del rubio más frío.

"_Esto no funciona"._

Acomoda mejor su cuerpo contra el suyo, abrazándolo por completo.

- ¿Joey?

Un leve _"¿Hm?"_ es articulado, pero éste está más cerca de quedarse dormido que mantenerse despierto.

Las cosas van mal. No conforme con estar encerrados en un frigorífico, nadie sabe que están en ese lugar y la ayuda puede tardar mucho (quizá días, si bien les va) la solución a su problema viene de pronto a su mente.

"_¡Eso es!"._

Como puede, el _Espíritu Milenario_ busca algo entre las ropas de su amigo que después de fructíferos intentos en vano lo encuentra.

- Por favor, que haya señal.

Toma el móvil y marca un número al que jamás ha llamado pero por fortuna ha memorizado semanas atrás. Escucha un par de timbres y luego una voz muy conocida que dice un_ "¿Sí?" _cuando le contesta.

- ¡Kaiba, soy yo!

- ¿Yugi? -dice con un deje de duda y sorpresa al escuchar esa voz que... suena diferente a la de Yugi Motou, pero es "él".- ¿Qué quieres a...?

Sin dejarle terminar siquiera y más preocupado por el extraño ruido que se escucha en la línea, el _Rey de los Juegos _se centra en el punto pues no cuenta con mucho tiempo.

- ¡Sí, soy yo! Escúchame por favor, esto es importante... Joey y yo estamos atrapados en lo que parece ser una antigua carnicería, los _Cazadores Raros_ de Marik nos tendieron una trampa y nos han encerrado en un congelador. ¿Puedes mandar a alguien para que nos saque de aquí?

- Yugi... –se burla el CEO.- ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Su niñera para estar detrás de ustedes y levantarlos cada vez que se caen?

- ¡Kaiba!

Se enoja porque no está para sus bromas y esto es en serio. De todas formas se da cuenta de que esa no es la manera más adecuada de pedir un favor, así que se tranquiliza un poco.

- Por favor, Kaiba. -pide de nuevo.- Joey necesita atención médica de inmediato.

Luego de unos breves segundos de silencio y otro extraño ruido más en la línea obtiene una respuesta.

- ... De acuerdo. Dime dónde están, pero Yugi... te cobraré este favor con un Duelo honorable, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Sí... –sonríe, porque no esperaba menos del dueño del Dragón de Ojos Azules, de uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo.- Lo que tú digas, Kaiba. Estamos en...

El ruido que se ha escuchado desde que hizo la llamada empeora, terminando con ésta en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Pero qué ha...?

Mira el móvil, sólo para comprobar que ha perdido la señal y que eso ha terminado con la única salvación que tenían.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué? –se desespera por momentos, pero eso no ayuda en absoluto.- ¿Yugi, qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Una vez más su _hikari _aparece en su lado, observando el estado de Joey.

"_Supongo que esperar._ _Esperar a que Kaiba __rastree __la llamada. Yami... _-de pronto pasa a otro tema.- "_¿Quieres que cambiemos de lugar?"._

"_Hace mucho frío, Yugi". _–le sonríe débilmente como respuesta.-_ "No quisiera exponerte, además... estoy bien"._

Está mintiendo.

Yugi lo sabe porque es consciente de lo que su cuerpo siente y comienza a dormírsele, sin mencionar con que Yami cada vez tirita con más fuerza.

"_De acuerdo"._

Acepta, más que nada porque si alguien puede soportar más tiempo ahí (lo suficiente para mantener a Joey vivo) ese es el Faraón. Su contraparte es más fuerte que él, siempre lo ha sido y siempre ha enfrentado las peores batallas y ha salido victorioso. Esa no tiene que ser una excepción.

- Joey... sólo resiste.

Lo acerca más a él, y comienza a pensar en todos los momentos que han vivido juntos.

Aún no ha cumplido la promesa de detener juntos a Marik así que todavía debe de seguir a su lado; cuenta con él.

Pero el tiempo sigue pasando.

**.::.**

"_¡Yami!"._

La voz lejana de Yugi apenas y lo mantiene consciente, impidiendo que termine de dormirse.

¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?

El peso extra sobre su cuerpo y esos mechones rubios que ahora tienen un poco de hielo encima se lo recuerdan. Su respiración se mantiene levemente aunque ni uno ni otro aguantarán mucho, están llegando poco a poco a su límite. Quizá sea el momento de disculparse.

- Yo... lo siento, Joey.

Yami se va a dar por vencido cuando una voz llega a sus oídos. Cree que ahora empieza a escuchar voces.

- ¿Yugi?

- ¿Kaiba? –repite al escuchar de nuevo su nombre, alzando como puede la voz al reconocer al dueño de ésta.- ¡Kaiba estamos aquí!

Luego de algunos minutos en los que el castaño los encuentra y se pelea otros más con la puerta ésta por fin se abre.

Y una de sus cejas se alza a modo de confusión (y sorpresa) ante la primera escena que ve.

- Veo que... no estaban tan aburridos cómo pensaba. Si quieren puedo regresar luego.

El duelista entiende la indirecta de Seto al baja su mirada y ver la forma en la que se aferra al cuerpo de Joey. Se molesta, más que nada porque gracias a la baja temperatura del lugar su sonrojo es más visible así que sólo puede fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia otra lado.

- S-Sólo ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí, ¿quieres?

El CEO llama al equipo médico y les dice que ya pueden bajar. Poco después se llevan al rubio en una camilla hasta la ambulancia que espera afuera. Como puede, Yami se mantiene de pie (su cuerpo lo sigue sintiendo entumido) lo suficiente para preguntarle algunas cosas a Kaiba y agradecerle sobre todo.

- ¿Cómo fue que... nos encontraste?

- Por sus discos de duelo. –informa, mirando su brazo donde lo porta.- La señal era débil pero no hay nada que se oculta ante mis ojos. Tú ya deberías de saberlo.

El egipcio se pregunta si el castaño siempre tiene que ser así de arrogante y alardear del poder y la tecnología con la que cuenta. Seto por su parte, repara mientras tanto en otra cosa.

- Tú... -con lo que atrae su atención.- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacías en este lugar con esas pintas?

El Faraón se mira detenidamente, entendiendo a lo que éste se refiere: no lleva su chaqueta.

- Ah... es que Joey la necesitaba más que yo, se la he prestado.

- Wheeler siempre causando problemas... ¿quién se cree que es? –murmura por lo bajo, aprovechando Yami el momento para agradecerle.

- Gracias, Kaiba... por venir tú mismo a buscarnos.

- No te confundas Yugi... –le aclara.- Te dije que lo haría a cambio de ese Duelo honorable, así que espero que pronto vuelvas a la competencia y consigas las cartas localizadoras que te hacen falta, te estaré esperando entre los ocho finalistas, ¿lo entiendes?

- Sí, ahí estaré.

Sonríe levemente, extendiendo su mano para cerrar su promesa.

- Bien, entonces... será mejor que vayas con Wheeler, los llevarán a ambos al hospital.

- Pero yo estoy bien. –se defiende inmediatamente, reaccionando ofendido.

- Yugi... estuviste en esa cosa con cinco grados bajo cero quién sabe por cuánto tiempo; hasta un duelista de tu calibre no es inmune a esa temperatura así que muévete, no me hagas llevarte arrastrando o perder más de mi valioso tiempo.

- De acuerdo... –el de ojos violetas se ríe.- Pero te preguntaré una cosa más, Kaiba... ¿estás preocupado por mí?

- ¡Ja! -la ironía se nota en sus palabras.- ¿Es que se te ha congelado el cerebro o qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eres mi rival... sólo eso. Así que no te hagas ideas extrañas y erróneas, por favor.

Con su porte altanero, cruza sus brazos y le da la espalda para regresar por donde ha venido.

- Claro. Como tú digas, Kaiba.

Por supuesto que Yami no le cree, pero ya luego investigará el verdadero motivo por el que se apareció personalmente.

Por ahora… salir de ese lugar y cerciorarse de que Joey está bien, recibir algo de atención médica para Yugi que su cuerpo lo necesita y después, regresará al Torneo de Ciudad Batallas y cumplirá la promesa que le ha hecho a Seto Kaiba.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, aquí les traigo de forma individual y conclusiva un tema de la **_Tabla Ilusoria_** que me he tomando en **_30 vicios_ **con los personajes de Seto Kaiba, Yami y Joey con el tema 25# Cuatro Paredes.

Ligero Shonen Ai, y espero que les haya gustado.

Pues nada más de momento, muchas por leer y comentar de antemano. Lo agradezco infinitamente ;)


End file.
